


Побочный эффект

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Comic Book Science, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers Is Keeping a Secret Again, Steve Rogers Is a Bit of a Jerk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: От Кристин Эверхарт ничего не укроется
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Побочный эффект

Это снова была Эверхарт. Тони по-прежнему едва выносил ее, но стоило признать: у нее оказался настоящий талант открывать ему глаза.  
– Кто твой хирург, Тони? – если безупречная бровь и пыталась изобразить что-то многозначительное, то ботулотоксин в мышцах оставил лоб Кристин неподвижным. – Мне срочно нужен его телефон.  
– Хелен Чо не дает комментариев.  
– Я не знала, что она и косметической хирургией занимается. Мне бы не помешала такая же пластика, как у тебя.  
Озадаченный, он молчал на полсекунды дольше, чем нужно, но подошел Стив и снова спас его.  
– Спасибо, Кристин, – бросил Тони через плечо и улыбнулся своей миллиардерской улыбкой. Пусть не думает, что сумела поставить его в тупик.  
*  
Он вспомнил об Эверхарт и ее загадочных намеках, когда Джарвис в очередной раз сообщил, что до благотворительного вечера осталось полтора часа.  
Нехотя притащившись в ванную, Тони посмотрел в зеркало. Надо побриться – первая мысль. Вторая оформиться не успела.  
– Джей, сканируй меня.  
Изображение в зеркале будто отфотошопили.  
Тони начал подкрашивать волосы еще до того, как присоединился к команде Мстителей, но считал, что борьба с сединой в бородке не стоит потраченного времени. К своим морщинам он привык и даже считал, что они ему идут. Хоть бородка уже не скрывала поплывшего контура лица, он по-прежнему себе нравился и, главное, нравился Стиву, так что он ни за что не стал бы встраивать фильтры в зеркало. А если бы и стал, то уж точно не забыл бы об этом. Ведь золотая жила же, ну.  
– Джей, поправка. Сопоставь результаты сканирования с данными за все годы.  
– Да, сэр.  
Раздевшись, Тони пригляделся к шрамам вокруг реактора. Кожа выровнялась и – Тони обвел пальцами металлический край, потом для сравнения погладил около соска – восстановила чувствительность почти полностью.  
Когда он вышел из душа, Джарвис вывел сводную таблицу на зеркало. Тони брился и посматривал на нее вполглаза. Первые незначительные изменения начались пять месяцев назад, и с тех пор его здоровье улучшалось, набирая скорость. Печень не была здоровее и до первого глотка виски из папочкиного стакана, то есть практически в детстве, а с костей исчезли следы переломов и трещин.  
– Джарвис, покажи-ка эту красоту Брюсу. У меня пока в голове не укладывается, что происходит, и главное, почему. Я превращаюсь в младенца?  
– Мистер Беннер отреагировал очень эмоционально, сэр.  
Тони выключил триммер. Он мгновенно представил себе прыгающего по этажам Халка.  
– В каком смысле?  
– Он поставил чашку с ромашковым чаем мимо стола и сказал, что уже получил свой рождественский подарок, а до дня рождения далеко.  
– Свяжи меня с ним немедленно.  
Брюс ответил через два гудка:  
– Я рад за тебя, за вас... Я поначалу сомневался, что это хорошая идея, но теперь вижу, что был не прав, хотя должен сказать, что и давно было ясно, насколько вам обоим на пользу...  
– Брюси, что ты несешь? Похоже, в твоем чае ромашка с грибами. Кому на пользу что? Заметь, я не спрашиваю, почему ты за меня рад, я и сам рад, особенно, если не начну уменьшаться в росте и агукать, но за кого за нас, я теряюсь.  
Они со Стивом приложили все усилия, чтобы происходящее между ними осталось только между ними. Не мог же Брюс как-то узнать, он, в конце-то концов, не Наташа и даже не Клинт, с которых сталось бы как-то пронюхать. И собственно, при чем тут их со Стивом... дела?  
– Тони, ты же знаешь, что никто из нас не будет думать о тебе плохо, потому что ты предпочитаешь пасси...  
Ох ты ж черт.  
– Джарвис, отбой.  
Он еще не докатился до обсуждения с Брюсом своих предпочтений в сексе.  
Тони довел бородку до приемлемого уровня совершенства и уже нанес на упругую, как в забытой юности, кожу лосьон, когда явился Стив. Он был в парадной военной форме, и влажное полотенце, и без того сползавшее с бедер Тони, просто упало на пол, потому что да, Тони возбудился – как в забытой юности, моментально. Он чувствовал себя не просто на двадцать лет моложе, он чувствовал себя на двадцать лет благополучнее.  
– Если ты сейчас же отсюда не выйдешь, мы опоздаем, – сказал Тони. Стив зарумянился, заблестел глазами и, без сомнений, всерьез прикинул, во что им обойдется совместное опоздание, так что Тони решил помочь ему принять решение: – Если поторопимся, уложимся в полчаса.  
Он еще не договорил, а Стив уже стоял перед ним на коленях, приоткрыв рот. Тони тряхнул головой и зажмурился.  
– Может, снимешь брюки?  
Никакой, даже самый крышесносный секс не стоил того, чтобы целый вечер мучиться в мокрых от спермы трусах, а Стив любил кончать с его членом во рту. Ему так это нравилось, что он и руками-то себе не всегда помогал: чем глубже брал в горло, тем сильнее сам заводился, щекотал Тони носом, стонал с самым сладким на свете виброэффектом, высасывая из Тони быстрый оргазм, и сыто жмурился потом, потираясь чисто выбритыми щеками о мокрый член и яйца.  
Когда Тони открыл глаза, Стив уже расстегнулся и спустил форменные брюки до колен, нисколько не заботясь о заглаженных до смертельной остроты стрелках. Его член, твердый и нежно-розовый, как незатейливая натуралистичная игрушка, блестел головкой и только что не гудел от напряжения.  
– Если так пойдет, то и в пятнадцать минут уложимся, – сказал Тони, подаваясь бедрами вперед, к мягким губам. Они еще ничего не сделали, а он уже был готов спустить, будто ему снова было семнадцать и до него дорвались девчонки из общежития.  
– В десять, – Стив облизал губы и Тони въехал между них одним мягким движением, сразу до задней стенки.  
– В семь, – выдавил он, запуская руки Стиву в волосы, – с водными процедурами.  
*  
Потребовалось восемь с половиной, потому что Стив кончил ему на ноги и растер свою сперму по голеням и подъемам Тони, а он не рассчитывал, что придется промывать между пальцами. Когда он вышел из душевой кабины, Стив успел застегнулся на все пуговицы. Таблица с данными на зеркальном полотне бросала красивые голубые блики на его слишком спокойное лицо. Ух ты, как интересно.  
– И как давно ты знаешь?  
– Месяца два.  
– А почему молчал?  
Стив не ответил.  
Тони потер лицо – слишком гладкое!!! – ладонью.  
– Ты просто не представляешь, что такое возглавить компанию в двадцать один. Никто не принимал меня всерьез почти до самого Афганистана, просто потому что я мелкий и, блядь, большеглазый. Им было плевать, сколько у меня патентов, внешне я не отличался от их внуков, и слушать меня не стоило. Я не хочу снова через это проходить, Стив, так что...  
– Ты меня бросаешь? – между бровей Стива залегла морщинка, он сложил руки на груди и напряг плечи, отчего парадный китель натянулся на лопатках и собрался агрессивными складками на рукавах.  
Что?  
– С ума сошел?! Если бы я узнал раньше, я бы просто чаще надевал на тебя презерватив.  
Стив опустил руки и улыбнулся:  
– Губами?


End file.
